<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YOI/MACON by C-chan (1001paperboxes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305177">YOI/MACON</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan'>C-chan (1001paperboxes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime Conventions, Cosplay, Detroit, Gen, Pre-Canon, Youmacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yuuri and Phichit find themselves with a free Hallowe'en weekend in Detroit, and end up attending Youmacon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phichit Chulanont &amp; Katsuki Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Holidays!!! on Ice (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YOI/MACON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts">estelraca</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yuuuri…” Phichit said, his voice almost a whine as he kicked his feet absently, sitting on the edge of his bed.</p><p>Yuuri looked up from his 3DS, arching an eyebrow at his roommate. “Yeeesss?”</p><p>“You know how neither of us are going to Skate Canada this year?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“And how most of our coaches are going to be in Alberta?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“And how we therefore pretty much have Hallowe’en weekend to ourselves?”</p><p>“Yeaaah….?”</p><p>Phichit shot him a wide grin. “Wanna go to an anime convention?”</p>
<hr/><p>Yuuri had heard about Youmacon before; it was hard to live near Detroit, have any sort of nerdy hobbies, and have <em>not</em> heard of Youmacon. After all, it was the largest anime and gaming convention in the state, and one of the top ten or so in the country.</p><p>He'd heard of some of the smaller ones too; Phichit had actually talked him into JAFAX the year before for a weekend romp in the offseason, but Youmacon, like most of the others, fell at very unfortunate times for world-class skaters.</p><p>To take the odd weekend off was probably fine, especially if you put in your practice in the morning and spent the afternoon and evening enjoying the convention.</p><p>To take off a competition weekend? Well… not a good idea if you've got any chance of being scheduled for that competition.</p><p>But Phichit had two weekend passes, which he'd apparently bought months ago. </p><p>"I got them as soon as assignments came out," he said.</p><p>"So why didn't you tell me then?" Yuuri wanted to know.</p><p>Phichit shrugged. "I thought you might say no."</p><p>Would he have? It was entirely possible. After all, they'd both be boarding a plane to France just two weeks later, and they needed all the practice they could get for the Trophée Éric Bompard.</p><p>But Phichit had tickets. And they did, technically have a free weekend.</p><p>"And there'll be cute cosplayers…." Phichit reminded him.</p><p>Yuuri sighed. "Sure. Yeah. I'm in."</p>
<hr/><p>In Japan, conventions were usually events like Comiket, where attending involved meticulous planning if one had any hope of getting everything done.</p><p>Compared to that, Yuuri found North American conventions to be a little more laid back, but Phichit seemed to think otherwise, checking the Youmacon social media almost daily for updates, and studying each schedule meticulously as it came out.</p><p>There were gaming tournaments to sign up for (Phichit tried to talk Yuuri into three, though he decided against it), guests to research ("Who all should I try to get selfies with, Yuuri?"), and panels to pour through. ("Oooh! There's a sentai panel on Sunday! That's the colourful hero guys, right?" "Super Sentai, you mean? Yeah." "Great! I'll put it in the maybe pile. Oooh and here's one for Les Mis! I bet they'd love to hear about your 2013 Bring Him Home routine...")</p><p>But most important of all, according to Phichit, was the cosplay.</p><p>"Come on, Yuuri!" Phichit coaxed. "It's an anime convention! On Halloween! And we wear costumes all the time! We've got to!"</p><p>And, well, Yuuri really couldn't argue that.</p>
<hr/><p>Of course, Phichit wanted to cosplay The King and the Skater.</p><p>Yuuri should have seen that coming from a million miles away.</p><p>And, after trips to Spirit of Halloween, Jo-Ann, Michaels, and three or four thrift stores, they had pretty much all they needed to construct their costumes.</p><p>Yuuri's was the easy one; a white button-down shirt with brown slacks and suspenders, and a blue and white striped scarf. He'd have to get used to himself with blond hair, and he was trying to order some cheap prescription round glasses that would arrive in time, but that was pretty much the worst of it.</p><p>Phichit on the other hand….</p><p>"I knew, going in, that finding appropriate attire for the King would be difficult," Phichit sighed. "I just never thought I'd be <em>making</em> it."</p><p>He'd managed to find a nice pair of red slacks at least, and a yellow sash that would do nicely. The top, however, was going to be a combination of a red silk shirt and some very fancy gold material and cording they'd managed to find, along with the borrowing of the sewing machine of a girl living on the floor below.</p><p>"Mary-Ann's the <em>best,</em>" Phichit had proclaimed as he hauled the thing into the room.</p><p>The end result wasn't perfectly screen accurate, by any stretch of the imagination, but it definitely was wearable, and got the idea across just fine.</p><p>"I've <em>gotta</em> skate to this one day…." Phichit sighed, as he looked at both of them in the mirror together. "Maybe I'll press Celestino into letting me finally do it next year."</p><p>"Maybe," Yuuri agreed, keeping his tone noncommittal. "In the meantime, do you think we're good? Any other changes you want to see?"</p><p>"Nah," Phichit replied, standing as tall and regally as he could. "Your king says that we are now both prepared for the festivities to come!"</p>
<hr/><p>It felt weird, driving to the convention in cosplay. Yuuri had packed some street clothes; jeans and a Dragon Quest t-shirt, in the carry-on roller suitcase he'd brought along, but Phichit had insisted that they arrive in almost full gear. (His scarf and wig were waiting for after they arrived, and final touch-ups could be made to makeup.)</p><p>"It's fine," Phichit insisted. "Everyone does it!"</p><p>Judging by the fact that he'd seen two Links (half of a Four Swords set), a Phoenix and Miles, and two or three Persona cosplayers before he'd even left the parking lot, Phichit, apparently, had been right.</p><p>Still, he felt much less self-conscious putting the finishing touches on at the convention itself, even if it meant trying to find the driest bit of space between sinks and loading all of his things onto it.</p><p>Off went his glasses, and on went a bit more makeup, and the wig, and the circular glasses, and the scarf. Beside him, Phichit touched up his own makeup, made sure all his jewelry was in place, and then grinned.</p><p>"So, are you ready to take this place by storm?"</p><p>Yuuri smiled back, and dipped into a low, formal bow. (The wig, thankfully stayed on.)</p><p>"Whatever pleases you most, Your Majesty."</p>
<hr/><p>The convention was amazing.</p><p>They were stopped a handful of times because people recognized their cosplays and wanted photos, and they went into the poses they'd rehearsed; learning to skate together, or Arthur with his head slightly bowed and arm crossed over his heart as the king stood proud, or each holding a handful of trading cards, preparing to duel. They were also stopped twice because people recognized them as skaters, and wanted autographs. </p><p>There were giant lines, in which Phichit made friends and traded social media handles with the people around them, and an Artist's Alley, where Phichit commissioned a silly sketch for a dollar, and Yuuri bought a Triforce charm, and another showing a poodle wearing a blue and white scarf like his. They played arcade games in the very loud gaming room, and bought a card game from the display in the TableTop library. They rode the Peoplemover to the RenCen and sang karaoke and ate cheap junk food in the food court in the hotel's basement.</p><p>It was fun. It was, both exhausting and thrilling. And there were still two more days to go.</p>
<hr/><p>"So, Yuuri, did you have fun?" Phichit asked as he flopped into bed in a t-shirt and boxers, the last of his heavy Royal Eyeliner finally wiped off.</p><p>"Yeah," Yuuri admitted, staring at the ceiling from his own. "I hope we get the chance to do this again next year."</p><p>"Me too," Phichit replied, grinning over at him. "Me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the fun of it, this is specifically set at Youmacon 2015. Do what you will with that knowledge.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>